Vacation with both gangs Republished
by starcollision14
Summary: ok someone hacked my accout so i had to put it again well enjoy! 20 year old Jimmy has a plan to take younger and older to the beach JC&SL! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

My name is Jazz, and I have discovered this website, and I think it is just fantastic! I love Jimmy Neutron, and I would love to create some stories with my imagination. So I hope you enjoy this fiction of mine, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, although I wish I did! :D

We need a vacation!

"Cindy come on, why not?" asked Jimmy. "No!" said Cindy.

They were at the Candy Bar a very common place to go to for a date or to just drink a smoothie, on a hot day. In this case they were on a date of course since they have been dating for three years already. They are both twenty years of age, but still have the same old childish fighting's and such.

Although there looks have blossomed, and so has there relationship. Jimmy is now six feet, two inches, and has finally changed his hair style to a more common hairstyle that every man could have. One like James Bond of course! His clothing…well it is a bit better thanks to a certain African American a.k.a Libby Folfax. He is wearing a simple white T-shirt with a image of a black atom on it of course. He can never let that go. With a nice leather jacket from Joe Brand. His pants are dark blue jeans with black converse. Now we all know here that he is a genius of course. He has advanced to his inventions more through out the years. He hasn't failed since he has started dating Cindy. Now that's a bit strange don't you think?

Cindy, well now we all know her personality right? Fierce, Strong, Smart, and of course Independent. Although she has softened a little through out the years. She has grown so much though, and has never been this beautiful. She has gotten her curves and some more muscle because of her Karate classes. She has let her hair down finally, and is oh so long and flowing. She's blonde with gorgeous emerald eyes, that can hypnotize Jimmy at any moment. But spares him, because he treats her like a queen. Her fashion has advanced to a more lady like tone. She is wearing a dark olive green spaghetti shirt with a dark pink leather jacket, the sleeves end at her elbows. She has mini short with light brown boots on. She looks fantastic!

Oh and Jimmy, and Cindy are living together in a fabulous three story house, with the help of Jimmy's inventions, then they can surely afford it.

Now that we have established the whole detail situation let's get back to where we began shall we?

"And why not!" he asked while sipping his purple flurp and staring at her with an annoyed expression.

"Because Jimmy I have to finish this two thousand word essay or Mr. Leal is going to kill me, do you understand?" said Cindy trying to prove a point here. She's taking college classes at South Western University online, and takes her work very seriously.

"Well I know that, but I can help you finish it or something, or I could hypnotize Mr. Leal with my hypno ray to give you more time or SOMETHING!" he offered.

Cindy annoyed takes a sip from her strawberry smoothie and looks at him in those ocean blue eyes of his. "Ok look fine I will make you hypnotize him so I could have more time alright…" She finally gave up and let Jimmy win this round.

"YES! YES! Thank you, thank you , thank you! You won't regret it I promise!" He jumps off from his seat and gives her a million kisses on her face.

She giggles and pulls him away. "Ok, Jimmy so what's the plan?"

He sits back down with a smile on his face and starts giving her the instructions. "Well I was thinking that why don't you me and the gang go to South Padre Island next week it will be fun! And, I was thinking that MAYBE, we could invite our younger selves?"

She looks at him with an awkward expression. "Our younger selves?"

"Yeah, why not I mean it will be fun, don't you think?" he asked hopefully.

She starts to imagine on how it would be like to have cute little Jimmy and the rest with them on the beach, playing volleyball and such. "Hmm well you know what ok, that kind of sounds like fun." She says hopefully it was the right decision.

"YES!" he was excited, he has been planning this vacation for weeks.

"Ok well should we go to Libby and Sheen's condo to go to tell the news, I hear Carl is there?" She offered getting her bag and ready to leave.

"Yeah sure, ok let me go pay the bill hold on." He starts walking across the room and headed toward the cash register, but no one seems to be there. "Hey Sam you there!"

Suddenly a bold, old man came out holding a cane and slowly coming towards the cash register. "Yeah, I am here, no need to be yellin out, you kids, Yeah." he said slowly. Poor Sam has aged over the years. No one knows his exact age, but we all know that he's a senior now. On the bright side he has married Mrs. Fowl, who is still a teacher at Lindberg Elementary.

"Sorry Sam, so hey how much do I owe you huh?" he said quietly trying not to anger the man.

"Hmm lets see one purple flurp and a smoothie, yeah? That will be $10.50..."(The prices are not how they used to be huh?)

"Yeah ok." He reaches in his back pocket and takes out a brown wallet. "Here you go." He hands the money to Sam, and he of course slowly takes it.

"So hey you still goin out with that pretty young chick right? Yeah." Sam asks.

"Cindy, of course, its been three years already." Jimmy said while receiving the receipt.

"Nice, she's a keeper huh? Yeah." says Sam.

"Oh yeah definitely, I love her so much…well thanks Sam see you soon ok?" He says while heading off to Cindy.

"Yeah course, Bye Jimmy. Yeah."

Jimmy smile reaches for Cindy's hand, and they head out the door.

Jimmy and his transportation. Well it is not a car that's for sure. He has made yet another amazing invention for transportation. It's called 'Moto Fuse 2.O' it's a very large type of motorcycle with a roaring engine and shiny glossy black metal with flames on the side , and a yellow atom in the back. Now Jimmy has never made something with wheels, and yet again it's a rocket. So as he starts the motorcycle you can see blue neon flames shooting from the back. It was surely a hot ride!

Jimmy starts the engine, sits in front of the Moto Fuse 2.O and of course Cindy in the back. While she holds on to him tightly around the waste, and Jimmy putting on his hot Ferrari Glasses. Ride off into the heat and straight to Libby and Sheen's condo!

It took them about seven minutes to get there, judging on how fast Jimmy drives. They arrived in this neighborhood the street name was '508 Jack St.'. It was nice quiet place to live in, the sun was shining, and the grass was always green and cut.

So, we all know about Libby, and Sheen right? If not then ill explain there story now.

Well, Libby and Sheen, have been dating since they were only thirteen years old. I was surprised that they got together before Jimmy, and Cindy. It was complicated… And well they two have blossomed of course. Libby is twenty years old, and she has to be the most talented musician/fashion designer in the world. And her looks are like wow, she has never been this beautiful either. She has long curly shiny black hair, and she has chocolate brown skin. Her family is from Egypt, and she is like royalty over there. One of her relatives from a long time ago was a Queen in Egypt. Her name was Queen Howsaboutislapya, and she ruled that tomb of hers. Ok now what she's wearing is really amazing, she's wearing a beautiful light brown blouse with denim skinny jeans, with awesome high heel's. She knows her fashion!

Now Sheen…well now we all know this hyperactive, Ultra Lord obsessed cutie, right? Well he still loves his Ultra Lord, but has loosen with the whole obsession thing. He will always love his 'Chicky Babe' a.k.a Libby Folfax. Now his looks have extremely changed through out the years, he is now a…model! Yes, I know I am also shocked. But its true, he turned out to be a successful model. How? Hmmm not sure, it all started about changing his socks? But I guess, go figure… He is wearing a neon blue muscle shirt that shows his oh so muscular arms, with a black jeans, and neon blue converse. Yes, he still has his spiky hair, with a weird product that he's using called 'Moco De Gorilla'?

Hey, what about Carl!

Carl…wow has he lost weight. No really! He actually has a lot of muscle! He has a six pack, and strong biceps and triceps, everything! Thanks to Jimmy of course since he's the one who persuaded him to go to the gym with him. Now his love life is also going great, he has been dating Elkie the girl from Switzerland for five years now. Right now she's at Switzerland because her favorite lama named Derpenshnof died two days ago. But she will be back by next week, she is living with Carl in another condo right now, until she can afford her own. Carl is wearing a nice green polo from A.E, and awesome black skinny jeans, with brown converse.

'Ding Dong'

Libby comes to the door.

"Hey guy's! Come in, Come in!" she offer's.

Jimmy puts his arm around Cindy's waist and enter.

"Hey Libby! Boy do we have some news!" says Cindy as she sits down with Jimmy in her nice leather couch.

"Let me guess…another adventure." says Sheen as he enters the living room with a purple flurp in his hand. He goes up to Jimmy and greets him with those manly handshakes.

"Hey Sheen." says Jimmy and sits back down with Cindy.

Sheen goes and sits with Libby.

"(laughs) Sort of." says Jimmy.

"Ok wait, where's Carl?" asks Cindy. Looking around she notices Carl in the weight room, working out.

"Wow Carl still working out, you wonder weather the guy's going to stop or not?" says Cindy.

"What! Man the next thing you know Carl is going to beat me at arm wrestle." says Jimmy. Jimmy has most muscle in the gang, but Carl is trying to reach that goal.

"Carl! Come here, Jimmy, and Cindy are here!" says Libby.

Carl enters the room with only a green muscle shirt and jersey black shorts. He's all sweaty, and has a towel around his neck, and a water bottle in his hand.

"Oh hey guy's sorry, just doing my daily workout." says Carl and flexes his arm. He's just kidding though, but Jimmy doesn't approve that in front of Cindy. He's the very jealous type.

"Yeah, yeah Carl we get it, but don't start thinking that you can beat me at any day soon." says Jimmy. While putting his arm around Cindy. Trying to prove that she's his.

"That'll be the day Jimmy." says Carl.

"Yeah, you wish…(laughs)"

(A/N: Ok, I know they sound like if there enemy's or something, but there not trust me. They have been competitive about who's the strongest for years. But still best friends. )

"Ok anyways guys Jimmy has an awesome idea, tell them Jimmy." said Cindy.

"Ok well we all know here that we need a vacation right? Well now we can, why don't we all go to the beach, at South Padre Island! It will be fun, and I was thinking that maybe we could invite our younger selves?" said Jimmy. I wonder what the rest of the gang thinks?

Well this chapter is done! I hope you all liked it! And please review because I want to know if I did good or bad. I would also like some constructive criticism please, well thank you all and God bless ! Chpt.2 will be up hope fully this Saturday if your lucky :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I am back, and with more of what you want to read!

Chpt.2 is here, and I hope you enjoy it!

Please review!

Oh, and I am sorry for the delay I have been going to party's lately it was my friends 22nd birthday XD oh and I am only 14 don't think that I am a 20 year old or anything XD! :P Sorry well on to the story!

PS: Thank you for the reviews!

Good Plan:

"Ok well we all know here that we need a vacation right? Well now we can, why don't we all go to the beach, at South Padre Island! It will be fun, and I was thinking that maybe we could invite our younger selves?" said Jimmy. I wonder what the rest of the gang thinks?

"Our younger selves?" said Libby.

"Yeah it'll be fun! Why not?" said Cindy. Trying to support Jimmy with his idea.

"Hmm that actually sounds kind of fun, yeah sure! Lets do it!" said Carl. Sheen agreed and glances at his girlfriend.

"Okay, okay. Sure Jimmy lets do it!" said Libby, with a nervous feeling.

"YES!" said Jimmy. "Well lets go tell the news!" He said.

"Okay so how are we going to get to the past?" asked Libby.

"Well just in case you all said yes, I brought my hyper cube with me. It has the Chronoarch inside." said Jimmy.

"Oh wow, (laughs) ok then well lets go!" said Carl.

Jimmy gets up, and stands in the middle of the living room, takes out his hyper cube from his pocket, and sets it in the middle of the room on the floor. They all wait five seconds, when suddenly a giant machine pops out of the cube. Which happens to be the Chronoarch.

"Ok, now let me just set the coordinates…" He says while pressing various buttons.

Coordinates: Town: Retro Ville

Year: 2007

Month: June

Day: 12

Time: 1:00 p.m

"Ok that should do it!" says Jimmy. He presses a light blue button, when suddenly a pink swirls image appears on the chronoarch.

They all took second glances on each other, was this a good idea?

"Ok, ill go first ok?" said Jimmy.

He takes tow steps back, and jumps in with out a another word, and disappears.

"Ok. Well who's next?" said Libby.

"I guess ill go…" said Sheen. And does the same movements that Jimmy does, and disappears.

"Oh, oh, oh! I wanna go now!" says Carl excitedly.

"Go for it." says Libby. She still thinking about this, but might as well go already.

"Ok girl if something happens to me, you can have my CD's ok." said Libby, and jumps in.

"Oh Gosh…" says Cindy.

They all went in time, traveling all around when suddenly…

Ok, so Jimmy, has suddenly landed somewhere…lets see where?

THUD!

"Ouch! What the?"

Jimmy say's standing up confused, and having a good look around…

"I'm at the Candy Bar? What? I should be at the lab, why did I end up here?" says Jimmy.

All of the people stare at Jimmy, although they don't know who he is. They don't seem to recognize, although all the girls seem to be attracted by him.

"Great, ok not as planned. Ugh! Duh, I forgot to set where more exactly where we should land, ugh! Well for now, let me go ask Sam where my younger self is…"

As Jimmy starts walking toward Sam, he notices all his 5th grade friends are here. **'I wonder if they recognize me?' **

"Um, excuse me, Sam, do you happen to know where Jimmy Neutron is at right now?"

"Oh Yeah he's right over there, with the rest of his friends, Yeah." say's Sam pointing at the right of the room. Where there was the young Jimmy Neutron, and his friends Carl, Sheen, Libby, and of course Cindy.

Jimmy smiles, "Thank you!" he says walking towards them. It was nice to experience once more of the old days.

"Cindy, why on earth would I try to invent a motor cycle with rockets and flames on the side, and stuff?" Jimmy says of course in yet another argument.

"Well why not, its better then that dumb old hover car!" Cindy says while taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"It's not dumb! It's a master piece!" He say's defending his invention.

Libby, Sheen, and Carl were just there eating ice cream, and rolling there eye's at the two love birds.

"Guy's could ya'll please just stop for five seconds!" Libby say's irritated by the two.

"Well sorry Libby, but Ji-" said Cindy. Why did she stop talking? Ohhh I see someone has finally met her gaze!

Libby was confused, she waves her hand in front of Cindy's face, but she still looks hypnotized?

"Cindy, you ok?"

Suddenly…

"(Ahem) Uh, hello. My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron."

(CRASH!)

Older Sheen suddenly appears on top of **there table! Wow, out of all the places! **

"**(laughs) Wahoo, that was fun! Let's do it again Jimmy!" says Sheen, while getting off of the table.**

"**SHEEN!" says Libby.**

"**Oh hey my little cute Libby cakes!" he says picking her up, and giving her a million kisses.**

"**Hey back off!" says younger Sheen with jealousy.**

**Older Jimmy smacks his head, and rubs his temple. This is not how it was planned.**

"**Ok, what's going? Who are you two?" demanded younger Jimmy.**

"**I told you, I'm Jimmy, as in your older self!" he say's trying to make a point here.**

"**No way, I don't believe it…" Cindy says still a little dazed.**

"**No really!" **

"**Wow Jimmy, you've changed!" said Carl.**

"**Oh well why are you here?" asks younger Jimmy.**

"**We-" Older Jimmy was cut off when Carl suddenly appears next to his younger self, and Cindy sitting down.**

"**Hey its my older self!" says Carl.**

"**CARL!" says Cindy, and Sheen.**

"**Yuuup, what's up?" he says all cool, and puts his hands behind his head , showing off all his muscle's.**

"**Whoa! This is not Carl!" she say's she could not believe what was happening.**

**Cindy, is so confused, and happy right now. She couldn't believe how Jimmy will look like in the future. She thinks that he has to be the most handsome man she has ever seen, and also Carl, and Sheen, but she wants Jimmy!**

**"Wow this is weird..." said Sheen. (And he's the weird one.)**

**"Ok, so why are you here?" asked Jimmy. He was still not getting the picture of all this.**

**Suddenly Cindy, and Libby appeared on the floor behind Older Jimmy. Jimmy saw the blonde girl still not knowing who she is, and just started drooling... He got out of his seat, like a kangaroo, and helped older Cindy. Still not knowing who she is... Older Cindy just smiled at him, and suddenly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He dazed, and slightly fainted, and started drooling some more. Both Jimmy's are such drool monkeys with her, but older Jimmy learned how to control it.**

**Little Cindy just rolled her eyes with a hint of jealousy, but she knew that, that was her older self. So she let it slide for now. Older Sheen helped Libby up, and finally they were all there in front of the young one's.**

**"Ok um, maybe we should take this somewhere else." said older Jimmy. Noticing all the faces in the building starring at the odd group.**

**Some were giggling, some were dazed on how handsome and beautiful they are, and some were just freaked out on how they appear out of know where like that.**

**(A/N: ok i know that when you go out thought the chronoarch, you end up going out through the other side of the chronoarch through that time, but I decided to make it like this to be a bit more interesting.)**

"**Uh yeah your probably right." said Jimmy.**


End file.
